


Lucius Malfoy's Decision

by Bunney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunney/pseuds/Bunney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lucius were to blame for Lily Potter's death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucius Malfoy's Decision

Ironically, it was Lucius Malfoy who stepped up with no small amount of fear, to protest Voldemort’s intent to kill the Potters. He shrugged off the concern of his fellow Death Eaters and took a moment to form his thoughts into a respectful argument.

“My lord... surely there are more... significant targets? Objectives more valuable to our cause? What harm are the Potters?” He faltered briefly as Voldemort turned to look at him. “I merely point out that James Potter is pureblood and...”

“And what, Lucius?” Voldemort’s voice was bland, deceptively quiet. “Do not think I’m not aware of your motives for wanting to spare Lily Evans.”

Malfoy was aware that Voldemort knew of his brief love affair with the Mudblood Evans and her consequent dismissal of him. He, Lucius Malfoy! He’d been enraged at her rejection, made worse by the fact that, soon after, she became pregnant with James Potter’s child. Their marriage had been one of Lucius’s lowest moments.

However, he didn’t want her dead. 

“They have a young child, barely over a year old. Surely, my lord, you wouldn’t wish to leave such a small child an orphan?” Lucius ventured, looking at a point over Voldemort’s hooded shoulders. It was too disturbing to gaze for long into the wizard’s eyes. 

“What care I for a mere toddler? He’s of no consequence. Before the sun rises again, I shall see them all in a common grave.” Voldemort lifted his wand then and whispered a soft command. Lucius’s head snapped up as if on a marionette’s string, his grey eyes locked on the scarlet serpent’s glare of the Dark Lord. His stomach rolled with humiliation at the ease of Voldemort’s control over him.

“You have a small infant of your own, do you not, Lucius?” 

“Y-yes. Draco is just shy of one year.” Fear coiled in his belly then, as Voldemort glided closer, his wand still trained on him.

“As I understand, your wife had difficulty birthing him...”

Lucius was by no means a slow man. He knew exactly where this was going and self-preservation was taking firm hold. “Yes, my lord. She was in labor for three days before Draco was born. She nearly died, as did my son.”

“And...?” the creature before him prompted, even though the story was already well-known to him.

“She can have no more children.”

Voldemort flicked his wand to the side, releasing Lucius from the controlling spell. “Yes, a shame that. It wouldn’t do for the heir of the House of Malfoy to meet an unfortunate end, perhaps in the dubious safety of his crib. You do agree, Lucius?”

Of course he did. The thinly-disguised threat against his own son was all the convincing Lucius Malfoy needed. “I understand perfectly, my lord, and I await your command.”

“That won’t be necessary. I plan to eliminate the Potters myself. You may not see the threat they pose, but I do. Unlike you, Lucius, I have vision. And an ambition that I will not see deflected by sentimentality,” Voldemort hissed.

Lucius stepped back into the ring of Death Eaters, his head lowered in counterfeit submission. In the end, did it really matter? He thought of his last look at Draco, before that night’s meeting, his tiny body laying snug against Narcissa’s breast, his fair head nestled under her chin. His heart had swelled then with pride for his son, his heir. The vast Malfoy fortune would be his one day, his name one that wizards across the globe would whisper in reverence. Nothing could stand in the way of his own ambition, his own immortality.

Not even his beautiful, traitorous Lily.

~fin~


End file.
